1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable multi-module display device, and more particularly to an expandable multi-module display device which cuts data corresponding to an identification code of the multi-module display device itself, and provides a specific flat panel display with the cut data corresponding to the multi-module display device itself, and bypasses the remaining data other than the cut data to the multi-driving boards of the remaining flat panel displays other than the specific flat panel display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) is an image display device thinner than a computer monitor such as a cathode-ray tube (CRT). There are a variety of flat panel displays, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), etc. FIG. 1 shows an example of a screen image of an expandable multi-module display according to the related art. Some flat panel displays are connected to each other as shown in FIG. 1, a large-sized screen or a multi-screen is configured to display an image, such that the displayed image is used for advertisement or movies.
In a conventional expandable multi-module display, some flat panel displays are connected to each other, such that an image displayed on a single panel is configured in the form of a total image. In order to receive a multiple-image source appropriate for each screen, the conventional expandable multi-module display requires an image display system appropriate for the number of screens.
Therefore, when the image display system appropriate for the number of screens is installed, the system cost unavoidably increases, and a complicated network is required to extend the system. The conventional expandable multi-module display device may have unnecessary functions as compared to the other display device composed of only panels, and has difficulty in the slim-sized implementation.